In some circumstances, an insurance company may need to inspect the roof, walls, windows, or any other elevated surface not accessible from the ground of a building (e.g., a house and/or dwelling) covered by an insurance policy issued by the insurance company. For example, if the roof of a building covered by an insurance policy is damaged due to, for instance, a storm, wind, hail, falling tree(s), water, and/or fire, among other causes of damage, the insurance company may need to inspect a difficult to access regions (e.g., a damaged roof, underneath a vehicle, behind vehicle fender wells, and other location not readily accessible by an inspector) as part of a claims process. For instance, the insurance company may need to assess the condition of the roof (e.g., the extent and/or amount of the damage to the roof) in order to determine whether a loss exists and/or estimate the cost of repairing the damage.
In some previous roof inspection approaches, a human representative (e.g., a claims adjuster) of the insurance company may need to physically climb on to the roof (e.g., using a ladder) and/or walk around on the roof in order to inspect the roof. However, such a roof inspection method can be dangerous for the claims adjuster. Further, such a roof inspection method can be costly and/or time consuming for the insurance company.